Drama Free Day
Season 4 Episode 23: Drama Free day The next day at lumch, Bri called Shay'la over, to sit with them at lunch. Dusne has a new set of earphones. "Are those the ones that Tyhire ate?". Duane looked at her. Shay'la is new to the table and she dont know whats going on. Tyhire comes Duane walks, school, with his mom. he didn't come to school yesterday day because.... he fractured his pinky toe. Duane is limping in math class, he could wait to sit. Tri is sleep next to him like any other morning. Everyone comes in. Jolissa and Keira asked Duane what happened to him. He told them he fractured his toe. The desks are separated because there's a test. After going over the mores, Duane copied them down. Because he didn't do it. They did some jeperaty questions then took the test. At the end of class, Duane had one question to do, so he'll just come after school to finish it. In Chemistry there's a quiz, but Duane isn't worried because, he knows it. Erin is talking to Kevin, and Allison about a break up that happened. James sees Duane's foot and asked him what happened. They're doing the opener, and James is stuck on a question and he looks at Duane's answers to see where he went wrong. After going over the opener it quiz time. Duane thanks he did good on the quiz. Ms. McGibbney thinks its nice outside and wants to take us out to blow stuff up. Everyone went out to the baseball field. Everyone took out their phones to video tape it. But the explosions were little, until the third one had a loud sound and Carmynn said "Oh Shit!" Really loud. They went back in with 10 minutes of class left. Everyone is waiting at the door. James is trying to smack Lyndsey's binder out her "I'm going to smack the shit out your binder". And Nick is trying to do it too. "You're so annoying" Lyndsey says to James. Duane gets into English and the teacher isn't here. Duane see Breyn, and he asked her what they do yesterday. Breyn remembers two days ago, but she can't remember yesterday, then she starts laughing, and told him to ask Mandy. Breyn, and Duane took a picture on instagram. Going to lunch, Duane is walking really slow because of his foot. Duane got to lunch, and while Nick and Tri is in line, Bri comes, they were talking. Until Tri and Nick came. Matt came also. Bri asked Duane, why he have a hospital thing around his arm. Duane told her he fractured his toe, she have this painful look on her face. Tyhire comes, and sits in the seat next to Duane, Tyhire is sweeping the nasty napkin out his chain, and he saw it went on Duane's chair so he took it off for him. Tri is looking to see if Duane was going to say anything smart. Duane didn't say anything. Bri pulled put her gum and she asked if Duane wanted a piece Duane looked at it, knowing he wanted gum all day he shooked his head up and down with a smile. In class, Duane, Alex, Nick, and Tri all was doing work, copying.